fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
2008 Changelog Archives
August 2008 24 August 2008 *We previously were only storing cumulative scores, and basing the averages below off of that. This change will allow us to do average stats over the last 7 days and the last 30 days. It's important to show average stats over the last 7 days because it gives EVERYONE a chance at making it on the leader board, if your team has been recently and consistently doing well. The 'Last 7 days Average' will be released on August 24th at 12:01am PDT, and will contain team averages from August 16th to August 23rd, and each day after, will shift one day up. ---- November 2008 10 November 2008 *Glow worm's are only awake at night, while you go night fishing. They are used along side of your chum and help attract about 3 extra fish a night to your line. *Glow worms are NOT chums - they are used as an "additive" or in "combo" with your existing chum. *You can find them in treasures. (In sets of 2 or 3) *You'll use one "bucket" of glow worms per night fishing excursion. *You currently cannot activate them, until I'm done fully testing them with night fishing tonight. They should be fully released by Nov 12th @ 12am PDT.. if all goes well. *All previous points and details are subject to change without notice. 21 November 2008 *Fish guts are going off market on Nov 22nd. **It'll be replaced by a new Fish Guts type that costs 80 gold. *Cayenne's chum loss is increasing from 20% to 40% **Similar reasons as above.. just balancing things out. **FYI - Cayenne attracts more fish then the lesser chums, you aren't just paying more for it for it's lower chum loss. *Chum bucket limit of 300. So you can have a max of 300 chums of each chum, besides RLC. People stockpiling thousands of a chum, doesn't really make logical sense... and kind of defeats the purpose of it being a "resource" entity. *There will not be a change in the return value of chum, as previously mentioned. If you buy a chum for 60, you'll get 60 back, etc. 24 November 2008 *Added Hire a Deckhand for account log in. *Added feature to disable Turbo link. ---- December 2008 15 December 2008 *Released a new elite fish... "Striped Diablo". 29 December 2008 *Increasing SKIPs from 4 a day to six a day. (Going to see how the server handles it before raising it to 8 a day or more) *Increased the pts/gold for elite fish *Increased RLC and Glow Worm giveaways in treasures *Decreased the amount of time it takes to level up your boat (8 trips per each Dinghy level & 12 trips per Mini-Cruiser level) *Pole Leveling: (speeding it up) **Adding pole leveling on every tournament cast. **Each "Catch" will result in an extra pole level % increase.. as it makes sense to work like this. ***This will also make RLC more beneficial *Removing "Could have caught ___ " messages from Night Fishing (overly repetitive) *Adding in functionality to prevent controversial people from viewing the Discussion Boards. *Lowering the price of RLC again.. I agree it's still too expensive. I'd like it so $10-20 lasts a month.. but we'll see. Category:Organisation